In Your Eye
by KibaInu
Summary: A chance, to fix the horrible fate of Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett. Please follow me and my friend as we try and help this troublsome pair and give the pervy Judge what he deserves!


_(InuKiba):_**I do not, nor will I ever, own Sweeny Todd! Although I do own a small figurine...**

_(Random friend Chris): _**Its a voodo doll! Don't be fooled innocent readers!**

_(InuKiba):_** -Tosses him a Repo! helment- Now go leave me to my plans...ah, erm...well thought out Sweeny Todd plot story and have fun with your alter ego.**

_(Chris): _**-Laughs evily while twirling about- ITS A THANKLESS JOB! BUT SOMEBODY'S GOT TA DO IT!**

_(InuKiba): _**-Facepalms- Crap...what have I done? Screw it, now cue weird-ass plot-line!**

He kneelt on the floor, compouser tense yet calm. I was bent over behind him watching him pet his lovely 'friend'. Green eyes met brown and almost with force he uttered,

"Leave me."

"Wait!" I cried grunting behind him. He gave me a blank stare.

"Mrs. Lovett..." He whispered over his shoulder staying in 'Sweeny' mode.

"Wait!" I called again. "Just...mm...don't move just keep..keep talking."

"What the fuck.." He turned fully then and I fell back onto the carpet laughing.

"Oh my gawd I'm so sorry I was going to try something but you turned and I couldn't keep a stright face. Wait, let me say what I was going to say, turn back around."

"Um.." Yet he still turned, slowly. I bent back over him again, whispering in his ear,

"There you'll sample Mrs. Lovett's cream pie's savory sweet skeet pie's as you'll see." We both broke out of chacacter.

"What the hell Ash?" Chris chuckled. On the far side of the room 'Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street' continued to play. Uncaring, I continued on with my parody of Toby's song. Then the movie came to my friend's, Chris, favorite song 'Johanna'. Inbetween fits of giggles I listened to him carry on.

"I FEEL you Johnna, sweetly buried," Here he held a hand to his mouth muffling his voice. "in your pubic hair! Johanna!" And I rolled around on the floor grasping my sides laughing. Then Chris stood up before me. He laided on his Sweeny accent.

"Ok I'm about to kill you, but before I do I want your honset opinion on my new dance." He lifted his arms above his head and shook his hips side to side. "I'm on tonight, and my hips don't lie, and I'm starting to feel you boy." I almost seriously lost it. That voice, coupled with his serious expression, I could almost see Sweeny Todd really doing that Sharkia dance. I laughed until I thought I would piss my pants. After that it was really hard to go back to our serious acting so we screwed around with parody's of all the songs, gaying up more serious parts.

"You see sir a man infacturate with love, her ardent and eager slave, so fetched upon maid and poment stone, and lend me a more sedutive tone, a sprinkling, prehaps of french colonge, but first sir I think...I'm gay." I started out, trying my hardest to copy Turpin.

"The coolest I've ever seen." Chris replyed with a grin.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately Mr. Todd?"

"Tis your delight catching fire from one man to the next." I have to admit you don't have to mess with Judge Turpin's line's very much. Eventually it was time for me to go. And of course I had to get one more clear look of Johnny Depp's face before Chris shut it off. I reached over and touched the tv when I stood infrount of it and noticed excatly when the lights in the whole house went out and when Chris stumbled behind me pushing me against, _**into**_, the bloody television!

_(InuKiba): _**Ok I know it was short but come on its my first Sweeny Todd fanfiction! So give me a review telling me what you think! Every review will be GREATLY loved. Any ideas for how you think it should head from here and I'll give you a shout out! I'm such a pain the the ass if I don't get my reviews so watch out! XD **

_(Chris/Graverobber): _**Pain? I can solve that, because the relief comes in a little glass vile, and the little glass vile goes into the gun like a battery. And the-**

_(InuKiba): _**-Stuffs sock in his mouth- Oh and I'm thinking of bringing a Repo! person into Sweeny's world so tell me which one, or which two, I should put in there. I know this chapie was short and got off to a bad start I just wanted to hurry up to where they are in the movie ok? See ya in the next chapie...or I'll serve you up in a nice 'meat' pie.**


End file.
